The change and the love of a goddess
by Porphyrion
Summary: The lord of time is back and Percy is the newest god of olympus what happens when he does an immortal group like the hunters and is sent on the quest with the other demigods in the giant war. Percabeth ne'er happened they were only friends. Pertemis I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians the heroes of Olympus or any corresponding characters and events I only own my oceans plot
1. Chapter 1

The change chapter one

Misinterpretations

Hey guys I'm back I'll be updating all of my other stories soon as well so don't worry I haven't abandoned them so enjoy the chapter and r&r

Takes place during and after the last Olympian

Percy POV * after Percy's talk with Poseidon*

I walked up the hill leading past the camps borders to see Travis still drop from the pine tree protecting the camps borders and run over asking about the mission.

"So how did the mission go did you guys blow the ship up?" He asked

"Ya, ya we did but at a price." I replied before I heard a voice yell out

"Where's Charlie?"

I turned to see Selina Beauregard standing there growing increasingly teary eyed. I shook my head ever so slightly and tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"No...No it can't be your lying!" she yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Selina but he's... gone." I told her quietly. Clarrisse then came over and led her to the Big House for the councilor meeting and I walked up to Chiron and said

"Chiron my father said that it's time for me to hear the full prophecy." he nodded and gestured toward the attic. Annabeth and I went up there and got the prophecy and headed back to the rec room.

We then discussed "Leroy" and the spy before I read the prophecy that would change the world forever:

"A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

A Heros soul cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze

Through unnecessary death comes life

And the unexpected becomes realities life"

I read and the room grew eerily quiet the tension in the room was palpable as everyone stared at me.

Eventually we all went back to there daily activities.

*time lapse to final battle with Kronos*

I looked down in terror and disbelief at the blade of Kronos' sword buried in my chest I called upon the sea within my self as I did in mount St. Helens and destroyed him before falling to the floor. As soon as I hit the floor the gods rushed in and saw Luke's dead body and my dying body lying at the center of the throne room. As I felt the last of my soul leave my body I saw Artemis bawling in the corner near my body. She sat there hugging her knees to her chest, asking herself why it had to me. Then the darkness took over as I left the world of the living for the realm of Hades.

Hades POV

I felt an intense grief plague my heart as I felt the soul of my favourite demigod that wasn't my own child due and join the ranks of my army but as quickly as his presence was there it ended and he was just gone.

"Brothers!" I called out in alarm.

"What is it hades?" Zeus asked sadly showing his grief for the son of poseidon.

"The soul of Perseus has vanished from the underworld." it was at this moment that two groups appeared in the flash of a golden light. One group containg gaia, menosyne and the other titans who had not fallen went and crowded around Percy's body while the other looked straight at us causing us all the pale. Standing before us were the fates a second golden light flooded the room pouring from Percy's body.

"Behold..." they spoke

"The true body of Kronos, your fathers true being shall finally rise let his enemies tremble as his true intent is realized.

The other gods demigods and I prepared for a final battle against the master of time but what actually happened, surprised everyone. Perseus rose to his feet scythe and riptide in his hands and the symbol of every gods power encircling him and he looked pissed the second group left as he glared at them threateningly, daring them to attack.

He turned and bowed to the fates who then spoke again

"We give you Perseus Kronos Jackson, the god of gods, creation, the hunt, fate, god hood, weaponry, close combat, war, strategy, loyalty, oaths, and time, welcome the newly appointed king of the gods and demigods. The newest Olympian god. Perseus my lord please take your throne in between Zeus and your father." As she said this Zeus' throne shrunk in size to match ours and a gigantic new pitch black throne rose making our thrones look like the chair you would find in the average kindergarten class room. The enormous structure was made of a sleek a obsidian with silver etchings depicting every weapon known to man and god alike, every war in the history of the world. There were etchings showing the greatest hunts of all time. Above it was a statue showing hi battle between Kronos and Hyperion right before Percy's death. The statue was also made of the obsidian and was reflecting the flames of the grew to 30 ft. tall rather than our 25 ft. height and sat in his throne. We then began the rewarding of the main heroes in the war (the senior councilors).

After all was said and done(Hestia and hades had rejoined the council and Percy becoming a virgin god and forming a group I immortal warriors much like the hunters but without the swearing off love and presence of women and was open to all between 9 and 29) Perseus allowed us to leave but told Artemis to stay so he could speak with her.

Percy POV

After everyone had left artemis and I walked through the streets of Olympus in silence before we got to where our palaces were and we stopped directly in between.

"Artemis..." I began.

"When I was killed by Kronos, right before I passed... I saw and heard you crying, no sobbing and asking yourself why it had to be me who had to die. Why would you react that way to my death, you were curled up in a corner hugging your knees to your chest. Even my father was in better shape visually. He was slouched on his throne with his head in his hands crying but you looked like someone had just destroyed and taken away everything you held dear to you. All I'm asking for is an honest answer nothing more nothing less."

"Um, well you see the thing is I, uh, kinda," She said blushing a deep red making her look extremely cute, wait cute why am I thinking of her like that I thought to my self.

"Yes?" I replied.

"your my only friend outside the hunt in over 3000 years milord." she said in obvious discomfort at calling me her lord.

"don't call me that just Percy, I hate being called milord or any variation of it, and do I sense that you are only telling part of the truth." I asked raising an eye brow earning another light blush to cross her flawless features.

Uh, I'm , I..."

If you don't want to tell me the whole truth I understand and I won't force you if you would like to return to the hunt now you may." I tell her before turning to observe my temple in greater detail. A flash of light behind me tells me that she left. The temple was made of the same dark stone that my throne was made of, at the entrance were to gigantic dragons dragons (my sacred animal) guarding it. It looked like a pitch black castle surrounded by a most and several miles of plains. There was a draw bridge at the front and automaton archers along the walls. The inside was enormous with an entire hall of guest rooms leading to the master bedroom. The master bedroom had a bed the size of 2 king sized beds pit together with red and black sheets and blankets. There was a massive wide screen tv on the wall facing the bed with a few game systems and heaphestus tv programmed to it. There was a wall of movies and games an a sliding glass door leading to an armory which then had a door on the far side leading to the backyard which had a pool and a military grade combat simulator and obstacle course with enemies for the trainees to fight and defeat. Both had difficulty setting knobs. I trained for a while before going to sleep thinking about Artemis and the helixean warriors as I had chosen to call them, but mostly Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

The change chapter 2

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. I flashed to the entrance of the camp Half-blood dining pavilion earning more than a few gasps of surprise while everyone scurried over to me I called out to Dionysus.

"you may go, I free you of your punishment. Return to mount olympus, your wife is waiting for you." I said with a reassuring smile. Everyone was obviously surprised by his obedience. I looked over to the senior campers and asked

"You haven't told anyone yet have you?" I asked and the senior councilors shook they're heads sheepishly.

"Well then if you all will let me through to the head table I will tell you the story." I said and they all quickly parted ways and I walked up to the table giving Artemis a glance and a quick smile causing her to look away quickly before turning and beginning my tale.

After I had finished everyone was quiet in shock and remembrance.

"Now onto why I am actually here," I continued.

"I am forming an immortal group called the Helixean warriors. The symbol of my group shall be the symbol of chaos himself the eight pointed star. This group is open to all who wish to join with little oaths to swear to. All you must do is swear yourself to me and your brethren, and to the defense of all from the power of evil. Outside of that all you must do is stay committed to the group do not have doubts in your or the others abilities and service Olympus when needed. You may come to me in between my classes and activities but do not interrupt them for any reason unless the camp is under attack. Thank you." I said and took my leave to prepare the classes for the day.

*Time skip to end of the day*

I was going over my list of recruits for my warriors when Hera showed up with Rachel and Apollo.

"Percy we have the next great prophecy." Apollo informed me.

"Very well then. Let's get Chiron and the senior campers so we don't have to listen to it twice." I say and they nod as I call for the campers and Chiron to come up to the big house.

After we all got settled I gave apollo permission to repeat the prophecy.

"The prophecy goes like this..." he began.

"Six half-bloods and their king shall answer the call.

To storm or fire the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath,

And foes bear arms to the doors of death."

"Hera has an idea on whom the enemy is but would prefer to tell you in private." he finished and left to go back to Olympus while Rachel, Chiron, and the senior campers discussed the meaning of the prophecy. Hera and I on the other hand flashed to the beach to discuss the rising enemy.

"Who is it Hera? What's attacking us this time?" I asked her.

"I believe that it is the gigantes and the earthborn led by Gaea herself. I have checked their prisons and they are gaining strength soon I fear they will rise completely and be ready to attack us."

"Hmm, I see. Thank you I need to think on this, return to Olympus for now." I ordered and went back to going over my list.

*six months later* still Percy POV

"Alright warriors you all did a great job you can go ahead and relax for a while." I tell them before heading to my tent. Before I could go inside however I heard some one yell

"look out, arrows in coming." followed by a chorus of screams and thuds as bodies fell to the ground. I scrambled back to the others to find four dead and another four seriously wounded. The final four of my group were standing over the injured blocking as many arrows as they can. And then I noticed Thalia standing behind Nico and attempting to heal one of the warriors. I erected a wall of black energy around the camp and a dome that stopped time around it the dark energy soon faded away and allowed light to return to the camp. Then I saw who our attackers were, the hunters of Artemis but there was no Artemis. I sent out my senses to find her but I didn't find her until I searched Olympus where she was taking part in the meeting about what to do with Alcyoneus in Alaska that had begun yesterday night. I went through her memories and found that she hadn't told the hunters to attack us since my group had banded together. Once they realized they're arrows couldn't harm us they unsheathed swords spears and hunting knives and charged I flashed to the place where the hunt would enter the camp and drew both riptide and brimo. Ready to attack if challenged. As soon as they breached the camp an arrow slammed into my shoulder. I sank to my knees for a second before rising to my full (mortal height) of 6'9" and tore the arrow from my shoulder and healed it immediately. The hunters suddenly stopped and paled when they realize that was basically a challenge. I readied my swords as they charged and with quick non lethal but incapacitating strikes took each one of them down one by one when I finally stopped only phoebe was still standing. She rose her sword and charged she swung to my left side and I blocked with a lazy twitch of my hand and quickly disarmed her kicking her sword away before sheathing my blades at my waists. It was then that Artemis chose to reveal herself.

"Hunters fall in." she growled obviously angry with them they all limped over to her except for Thalia who stayed by my side.

"Why did you attack the warriors camp."

"They don't deserve to exist milady, this pathetic group of men followers are taking away not only the respect and dominance of women but also our recruits that is sufficient reason to show our disapproval is it not lady Artemis?"

"Not when your attacking them, the next great prophecy has been set in motion and your attacking a fellow group of immortals that will be essential in the defense of Olympus. Now return to the camp at once and I will punish you all accordingly when I return." she ordered them and they grudgingly obeyed. After Artemis teleported called Apollo to take them back to their camp with strict orders and serious threats issued Apollo returned them to camp without causing a scene or flirting with them.

"Percy can I talk to you. Privately." she asked me with a stoic face void of any emotion.

"Of course Artemis." I say in return.

We walked through the forest in silence for a while before she broke it.

"I'm sorry for how the hunters acted tonight, it was wrong other to attack you." she said remorsefully.

"It's ok, you weren't aware of the attack until after the meeting. It's not your fault." I reply with a forced smile.

"Your dead will make it to elisium I'm sure. I wish I could make it up to you somehow. She said with a sullen expression before her face lit up and she smiled brightly making my legs turn to jelly and butterflies to dance in my stomach.

"I have an idea what if we were to band the groups together to make an elite fighting force greater than the world of the gods have ever known." she said enthusiastically.

"That's a good idea in theory but can it be done after today the warriors are going to have some resentment towards your hunters that won't go away easily." I replied.

We could send both groups on a mission together and force them to work together to complete it we could both go and enforce the rule ourselves ad show them that they could benefit from the experience Thalia is already seriously thinking about joining you rather than the hunters she has already left the group and told me exactly why on the condition that no one except us finds out until she feels the time is right she said before explaining Thalia's reasoning. It was at that moment that I felt a new connection in the warriors, Thalia had just taken the oath and was accepted into my ranks, I told Artemis and she smiled glad that she had found a new home.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me before we put your plan into action?" I asked her and she looked really nervous and started blushing a deep crimson red before taking a deep calming breath.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth on Olympus all those months ago, and I believe you deserve to know. I have for a long time felt a certain way about you. I have tried to deny it to myself and others for years but I can't do it anymore, I have to tell you. Percy since the day you saved me from atlas I have felt differently about you, you have shown me that you are what I had always assumed men to be and that has made me question millennia old oath. I have realized that I truly care for you in more ways than just a friend or more than just a cousin. I have loved you for many years now and I have just recently realized it."she said before holding her arms out awkwardly hoping for an embrace. I quickly enveloped her in a hug and poured my heart out to her. I told her how much I loved her and I would protect her with my immortal essence, I told her that I ha always and would always love her. In the end we both just broke into tears of joy and laid on the forest ground enjoying each others presence.

"I should go Percy, the hunters will wonder where I've been and they need to know of the plan I'll come back after they all are asleep." she said from Eddie me as we both sit up unhappily.

"Your right I should get back to the warriors do I can pay my respects to my dead warriors and welcome Thalia into the group. I will see you soon. I love you my queen of the forest." I reply.

"I love you too my liege see you soon." she responded and I smiled my famous crooked grin. After I got back to the camp I said my good byes to my fall warriors and helped treat the wounded before telling them that Wes are going on a mission with the hunters as soon as we are all healed and do a bit of training. They all looked like they wanted to protest but just accepted it with dissatisfied nods. After I made it back to my tent I entered to find Artemis laying in my bed.

"Hello Percy." she growled seductively.

"Hey babe." I said with a grin before climbing in with her just for her to cuddle up against me. We talked for a while about stupid stuff before finally falling asleep in each others arms. Little did I know that when I awoke it would be no where near here.

*Eight months later* no ones POV

Percy had finally awoken after all these months to see a large russet colored wolf looking down at him in curiosity.

"Hello young one, my name is Lupa, I am the goddess of wolves and the patron of Rome." she said telepathically in my mind.

"Hello lady Lupa, my name is Percy Jackson , I think. Ummm where am I?" Percy asked.

"You are at the wolf house young demigod." she answered him before going into a lengthy discussion about the roman gods and their way of life. After two weeks of training he was sent to San Francisco to new Rome pursued by two gorgons the entire way. Once he reaches the little Tibet carrying Juno he destroyed them before lady Juno introduced him as a son of Neptune. He spoke with the leader of camp Jupiter as he learned it was called. A few weeks later he went on a quest to retrieve the golden eagle of Rome and had to defeat alcyoneus the bane of hades to do it, once he got back to new Rome he took part in the eat real battle of the giant war and managed to defeat polybotes with terminus' aid. After the battle he is hailed as a predator of Rome and is raised upon their shields.a few days later the Argo 2 arrives carrying the warriors and a few campers he doesn't recognize. As soon as he sees them all of the memories he had been missing (which had been everything except for the name Artemis and her face) came flooding back as did his powers at full force. The power began rolling off him in waves which didn't go unnoticed by the legion but more importantly the helixean warriors who surged out of the giant ship searching for him. Once they found him they grinned happily and he smiled back with just as much enthusiasm.

(Mark of Athena spoilers start here)

At first the romans and the Greeks got along at first, but then an eiolodon forced Leo to fire the ballistae at the romans and ignite a civil war among the demigods forcing Percy, frank, hazel, jason and the Greeks from new Rome. They fl to gott sumpter to get a map for Annabeth to follow the mark of Athena. Annabeth manages to defeat Arachne and tebstatuebis saved but Annabeth and Percy fall into Tartarus to shut the doors of death from the inside while the others led by nico go to the house of hades to close them from the outside.

Artemis POV

"Artemis." Zeus says wrenching me from my depression momentarily.

"Yes father?" I question.

"Take the hunters and meet up with the helixean warriors and their fellow demigods in closing the doors of death and defeating Gaea's army that is stationed there." he ordered.

"We will leave immediately." I said and left happy about finally seeing Percy after a year. I flashed myself and the hunters to the Argo two and we soon reached the doors of death. I pulled Percy through and he closed them as he came back from the depths of Tartarus and we closed them from this side locking the monsters back in. Once the doors were closed and Percy was standing again I pulled him into a bone crushing hug that he returned with just as much enthusiasm.

Percy POV

We pulled away and just stared at each other for a while until I realized that we were getting closer and closer until our breath was mixing and then she closed the las bit of distance and sealed the kiss. Once our lips met I felt like I was melting the feeling made everything else go away the cheering and wolf whistling even the demigod standing on an altar with a bloodied knife and a vile of blood. Wait what. I thought to my self before breaking the kiss. I looked over there and my blood ran cold at his feet was a dead Annabeth and a mind of dirt rose from behind him. He poured the blood on to the dirt before cutting his wrist and letting the blood fall into the dirt before he passed out from blood loss. A form began to accumulate in the soil as it took the the shape of a woman before laughing. The laughter was dark and evil, making you want to run and hide.

"Gaea?" Artemis whispered.

"Yea my dear I am completely awakened it's so nice to be back." she cackled evilly.

"Shit." I said out loud causing everyones heads to nod in agreement.

LIST OF RECRUITS FOR THE HELIXEAN WARRIORS

FIST LT. NICO DI ANGELO

SECOND LT. THALIA GRACE DAUGHTER OF Zeus

HEAD STRATEGISTS MALCOLM SON OF ATHENA AND ANNABETH CHASE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA

TOP HEALERS

WILL SOLACE SON OF APOLLO

MAURICE TRENTON

HORATIO CORTEZ

DOMINIQUE MATHEWS

WARRIORS CLARRISSE LA RUE CONMOR AND TRAVIS STOLL JAMES COTILLO JERFFERY STEVENSON JUSTIN LASTREO EDGAR PEREZ JOHN SMITH DANIEL ARANZO CAMERON MARTINEZ NATHAN GERALDO


	3. Important an

Discontinued. I decided to put this story into the sequel of the exiles return which should be up within the next month or so. If you haven't read the exiles return I suggest you do or the new story may not make sense. Thank you


End file.
